my love story with kane
by jalicia
Summary: im about to marry the man of my dreams the demon kane, after the fight of surviving the bite of a vampire, i get what i want, kane he is the only thing that matters. i love him, i love him. even if the vampires venom is still in me ill die happily, as Mrs


its been two days since i was rescued by death but it was a little to late for that the vampire king had already bit me and the venom was spreading quickly. i was at my house in Tennessee ; living with my boyfriend Kane. Kane was downstairs and i couldn't see him triple h said it could be dangerous, how was i going to hurt the man i loved, the man i worshiped, and i wasn't even dead yet. triple h and roman reigns and dean ambrose and my favorite cousins the usos were all there as i was dying. i wanted to see Kane, i wanted to be near him but no one would let me. the burning in my neck was so intense, i wanted someone to put me out my misery, but then i thought about the family i now had, the greatest boyfriend ever, he was upset he couldn't get to me in time.

" hunter" i finally said in a weak voice, hunter was triple h my stepdad, roman was my brother. then in a second roman and hunter were at my bedside, and they had my all attention.

"what is, are you OK" roman asked as he grabbed my hand gentle. hunter was looking at me with concern.

"how long to i have to wait to see Kane, he is the man i love he should be with me". hunter looked at me then roman, those two couldn't get along even at my funeral.

" don't you think its a bad idea, to see Kane in your condition" hunter said like he knew i was going to die at any second. i started to scream at him.

" damn it hunter, do you honestly think i would hurt the man i love with all my heart, i am not dead let me damn see him" both roman and hunter jumped at my voice.

" OK we will let you see Kane please calm yourself". hunter went down stairs to get Kane , i heard Kane's footsteps going up the stairs for once i was happy .

me against the world

i tried to sit up to see my boyfriend before he entered the room, but i was so weak, so tired i haven't slept in two nights, usually i slept next to Kane 7 ft body, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. i missed him so much he was the only thing i could think about. finally i saw his tall 7 ft figure at my door, love instantly ran through my body. he slowly walked to me, i tried to get up again then i felt i huge hand on my back.

"hi"he said he was so handsome. i tried to reach his face.

"hi, i missed you so much" i said with love in my heart. Kane helped me sit up, i wanted him to lay right next to him like we did before as we slept.

" are you OK" he asked sweetly.

"no, im not" i said to him. Kane reached a hand to my face and pulled me for a kiss.

"better now" he smiled the smile i fell in love with long ago.

"yes now that you are here". i smiled he smiled with me our love is bigger than any diamond.

as I slowly fell to sleep , kane asked to lie with me , hunter twitched a little he makes me mad when he does that. I was already asleep when I felt the bed bend, kane was there with me like always before I became sick.

the next morning I wasn't any better, I felt pain every where and my neck was burning from the bite. kane was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I really wanted to get up, but my legs were so weak and thin, I didn't care I wanted to walk.

"kane, hey kane" I screamed. kane could sleep through a hurricane if he wanted to. I was getting mad.

"KANE!" at once he was up and at my side , I guess I scared the hell out of him.

"what's wrong" he asked he was out of breath and breathing a little to hard.

" I want to walk today". he kinda looked like a dumbass for the first time, I wanted to laugh at his expression it was so funny to look at him. he finally took a breath and looked carefully at me.

"are you sure you wanna do this?" he was so serious he really did love me, cared for me and would do anything for me.

"yeah i'm positive " so kane came to the side I was suppose to get out of, carefully put a arm around my waist and slowly lifted me to my feet and I tried with all my might and I prayed and prayed then finally I took two steps forward and I finally started to walk. for two days and two nights I stayed in bed and now I could walk.

My Love My every thing

kane started laughing and saying you did it. I knew I could but no one would let me try. kane took me in his arms and spun me around and kissed me with such passion it made my knees shake. then kane spun me around a second time. then finally he put me down I was kinda dizzy. then I laid my head on his chest I was so happy he was mine and only me. kane told me to stay right there he was gonna call hunter to tell him the good news and he had a present for me.

a present for me? I wanted to tell him he was my present but I didn't want to ruin the moment with him. as soon as he left I felt the worst pain ever a tearing sound came from my back, I let a bloodcurdling scream, then I fell. I heard kane running up the stairs and saying my name. but it was to late I passed out and went into the black rivers, I was drowning I couldn't breath . the water was rising so high in my lungs. I was dying too fast.

wake up was all I heard but i couldn't there was no air, then i felt breath and i woke up. i saw kane's beautiful face and i let out a sigh

i was alive and in the arms of the man i loved i was happy.

kane leaned down and kissed me with such force it made me gasp. kane then reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. he gently gave me to his half brother taker then he took my hand and bend down on one knee. he opened the box revealing a red diamond wedding band, with one single red diamond in the middle. kane knew red was my most favorite color second to black. i felt tears in my eyes i knew what was about to happen, he was going to ask me to marry him, my one true dream to marry the man i loved truly with all my heart

kane took a deep breath and then looked at me with a smile and the moment i been waiting for.

¨jyla , i loved you forever and you make me complete, now on bended knee i ask you to be my loving wife, jyla will you marry me?¨ i could feel my heart pumping outta my chest then i realized it was happening was going to marry the man of my dreams. i took a big breath tears dripping down my face and said ¨yes ¨ then kane took me in his arms and spun me around three times and kissed me with passion.

planning a wedding.

the wedding was day away, and i was excited, i would got married right now but kane said we should wait a day. but i didn't want to wait i was ready, to marry him now. but knowing him and my wwe family they wouldn't listen anyway. so i have to go wedding dress shopping, i don't want a plain white dress , well something like with a bit of red, so i picked up my cell phone and called my friend lita. i needed a dress


End file.
